Mina's News
by SparkzReborn
Summary: Mina gets pregnant with Izuku's baby after a night of passionate lovemaking, and also due to a miscalculation on how Birth Control Works. Will her pregnancy put her at risk for Villians to target them and/or attack the city!
1. Long Night Ahead

**I don't own My Hero Academia.**

**This chapter contains tons of smut and lemon**

**If That Offends you, sorry :)**

**Anyways lets get this story going, I'm hoping to add many chapters to this.**

**I'm still on season one of MHA, almost to part 2, so if I mess things up be sure to tell me.**

* * *

It was ten minutes past 10 O'clock in an alleyway in Musutafu, it was a busy day for both Mina and Izuku, having been together for over three years now, they both graduated from UA Highschool with flying colors, Izuku helped Mina with her studies regarding core classes. Turning her from a below-average student to top 112 in their class. Mina turned Izuku from a socially awkward kid to a confident young man who was oozing with greatness, this and tied in with All Might's training from before, helped him tremendously as a person, both are grateful to have one another at their side, All Might give them their blessing when he saw them stay committed for 1 year. And that he was comfortable enough to take tell her that All Might gave his power to him regarding All for One Quirk. Since then she has kept her promise much to the relief of All Might.

"What a day huh?" Mina said she leaned towards her lover's shoulder as he was fiddling with the keys into their apartment.

"Yeah, who knew that there was still tons of crime loose in the city, I still can't get over the fact that you threw acid on the ground making one of the robbers trip," He chuckled, Mina stuck her tongue out playfully.

They had massive amounts of wealth and fame that they accumulated from the government due to their crime-fighting and being heroes, but both of the lovers wanted to be modest and bought an apartment with 2 bedrooms, and one extra guest room.

He found the right key and unlocked the door, with Mina still clinging on to him, placing her large breasts on his arm, Izuku's cheeks began to turn a shade of crimson red and smiled stupidly. She placed light kisses on his cheeks.

"Do you want dinner, a hot shower so I can rub you, or maybe, we can skip all of that and go for the special course, me…." Her onyx eyes stared directly at his green pupils, he grinned.

"I'll do ya one better Mina-chan, how about we take a long bath and then I can have you, I'm kind of sweaty from all the fighting against evil villains."

"Good Idea Izuku," Mina said and pecked his cheek with her pink lips, they both made their way to the bathroom, locking it from behind. She removed her plain white masks and began to shed her skintight blue/pink bodysuit, giving Izuku an amazing view of her toned ass as she pulled down her thong. He began to turn on the water quickly to the shower.

After a few minutes, they both entered inside the showers, their bathroom was painted in both a green and pink theme pattern, blending with the white pristine and unbroken porcelain-tiled floors.

"Izukuuuu, you wouldn't mind washing my hair and horns would you?" She said in her trademark sing-song voice, her breasts were dangerously pressing up against his chest, he lit up. Mina was something else with her playfulness that would make any man's knees weak.

"S-sure," Izuku. Replied softly, he reached for her liquid soap and applied it gently to her scalp, Izuku couldn't think of anything but his mouth on her nipples, and him licking her healthy things and completely showering her with ecstasy all over her body. He was so lucky to have been classmates with Mina. He then all of a sudden wrap his arms around her curvy waist and planted kisses on her neck and back, causing the Pink girl to moan.

"H-hey, he told you to s-stop a-applying the soap," The moment she turned around she felt her tongue being devoured by his, her tongue could taste she shower against her skin, mixing with the faint metallic taste of his mouth. She then slowly reached his aching member that was beginning to rise up in anticipation. The green-haired young man smiled before copping a feel of her ass, massaging and slapping it, causing her to moan, they pulled out for air after a few minutes of saliva swapping.

"Was this your plan this whole time, to make me really in the mood so we won't have to go to bed early," Izuku whispered with a playful smirk, pushing his lover against the shower tile before turning her around.

"You know me so well Izukuuu, this is going to be such a long night," Mina sighed and blushed heavily, Izuku positioned his cock into her womanhood, gently rubbing it as a wet coat of her vagina juice began to leak out from her.

"Looks like you really wanted this all day Mina-San"

"Y-yes, please, f-fuck me stupid Izuku! need you to be inside of me!" Mina said in a pleading tone, making an ahegoa smile. He nodded and removed his lover from the wall; Izuku lifted her whole body up with his hands underneath her thighs and began to spread her pink thicc legs. He began to pound her as his cock with his hip thrusting up to meet her every time she fell down. Mina's eyes began to roll into the back of her head at the pleasure of having his cock ram up her pussy at extreme speed while kissing and at least making an effort to lick her plump breasts at the process.

Then, he suddenly stops and whispered into her ear.

"M-Mina, let's go on the bed before we get pruned, that's the place where I want to make amazing love to you." He said nibbling her ear and causing her to blush, he repositioned her to stand. She was still wobbly though.

"A-aah, fuck. Izukuuu, my legs don't work right now," Mina whined, he sighed and then carried her onto their bed. He climbed on it and poked her womanhood; this caused her blush to turn of one from love to one of horny rage.

"F-fuck! IZUKUUU, JUST HURRY, DON'T TEASE ME YOU ASSHOLE," She shrieked, he giggled knowing that was the hilarious reaction he wanted. She opened her folds and he positioned it at her womanhood which was dripping with sex ooze, thank goodness it wasn't acidic. As Izuku positioned his member, Mina grabbed his balls and fondled them in her hands, she smirked evilly as she could just feel the amount of cream he had inside them. Mina moaned delightfully.

"Izukuu, you're amazing, give me more, give this pink girl her just desserts, fuck me, take over my body, and screw me hard and deep! Fuck Mina's pussy now, you've always stared at my body since we were in high school, catching a glimpse of my gorgeous ass, breasts and amazing figure with my costume, Mina needs your big cock in me, my body is yours forever!"

Hearing her talk like this just gave Izuku more reason as he sped up, shoving his big, thick manhood inside her beautiful folds, he always loved how she talked about him in such a heartfelt matter even in this lewd position. Her tight pink pussy clasped his member as she speared it up deep inside her womb.

"H-holy fuck, Izukuuu, this is the deepest you've gone inside me, it's like your dick grew 4 inches or something" Mina laughed manically.

"S-screw me as hard as you've ever done before!" Mina screams were muffled as Izuku was silencing them by kissing, swirling his tongue inside his.

"Fuck Mina-Chan! I'm going to cum!" Inzuku gritted his teeth, still thrusting deep inside her.

"Cum inside me, it's okay!" Mina cried.

He smirked; he knew that she was on Birth Control, even though she didn't like the taste of the pill that the drug stores gave her, and he knew due to the sex-ed classes that they went to that birth control had a 99% chance of being effective.

He nodded, and with one grunt unleashed a horde of cream into Mina Aishido, she screamed in joy as his white fluids ravaged her, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, Izuku finally got off of her and laid down, breathing heavily.

"Hope you liked that lovemaking session Mina-Chan," He said, caressing her cheek.

"Liked it? I flipping loved it dude!" Mina sighed in heart's content, it felt like her stomach was bloated with his semen, he felt Mina moving slightly toward him, resting her head on his chest. After a few moments she totally drifted off to sleep, he closed his eyes, having the same fate as hers.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this, Chapter 2 is coming very soon. Tell me how you think I did on this story, and what are some advices you can give me. Part of the reason why I made this story is because there is a lack of hardcore smut between my favorite pair in the Anime, which in my opinion is criminal.**


	2. Not Feeling Herself

_**So I just did this chapter well under 30 minutes, I really need to get back at the groove of making fanfictions. Oh and By the way, this is in no way Cannon to the real Universe of MHA. Thanks for following and favoriting. It makes me happy.**_

_**I don't own MHA, that belongs to Senpai Kohei Horikoshi**_

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with so many memorable moments, special ones you want to freeze and save for eternity, Mina and Izuku did everything together, they held hands when conducting interviews about saving the day, everybody in the whole city knew they were a couple and were extremely happy. Even their former classmates were impressed by how they conducted themselves, with Bakugo supporting them much to their surprise due to his beef with Izuku. He decided to relax his rivalry with him and finally considered him his equal after all these years, perhaps, might he dare say, even better than him.

Mina was skating around in her acid around the city, she decided to do some parkour while Izuku was at a meeting with All Might in his office, as he received a text from him asking him to visit the sooner than later retiring Symbol Of Peace.

She would occasionally stop by and sign autographs to many fans who loved her, there were even cosplay costumes that were designed so young girls can dress like her, and it was though she was on top of the world.

She decided to take a little break and sit on the park bench, but the moment she sat down she heard a series of explosions.

**_Bang Bang Bang_**

The blasts were heard again only that time the sound intensified, causing citizens to panic, Mina turned around and stand up, C-4s had just detonated at Musutafu Central Bank, leaving a fury of smoke in the air. She saw a 4 man team of Armed Robbers, getting away with a huge wad of yen in garbage bags, Her eyes widened, but a second later she sprang into action.

"Stop you thieves!" Mina screamed at them, she jetted towards the gateway robbers, they noticed her and winced up a bit.

"SHOOT HER YOU FOOLS!" The Ring leader commanded, a hail of bullets were aimed directly at Mina, with quick thinking she made an acidic wall of steel, which helped for a little bit, but she had a hard time dealing with all the gunfire. When the Pink Heroine ran out of energy to continue holding the wall, they were reading to take her life.

However, right at the moment, the wall broke Izuku grabbed Mina around the waist and disappeared in a flash, leaving a shocked armed robber crew, then all of a sudden they heard a loud noise coming from the distance.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" An enraged Bakugo yelled, punched all four and them and rolled them up into the air as if they were fly pinballs.

"Ding!" Uraraka said cheerfully, she used her zero-gravity quirk to stop the robbers from hitting another building causing further damage to the city, she laid them softly into a nearby police van, throwing them in there like packed sardines in a can.

On the ground, Mina smiled at Izuku, "Well well, aren't you my Guardian Angel?" Mina asked before kissing her lover passionately in the midst of the smoke covering them, "Remind me to give you a special treat when we get back home Izuku."

"Heh, I can't wait for it." Izuku said, his face then dived into her cleavage kissing and caressing them, Mina closed her eyes and smirk, she leaned into his ear.

"And If you're ever late again in my hour of need, im gonna go predator mode and rip your dick and eat while you sleep at night" Mina cheerfully while closing her eyes. Izuku gulped and chuckled nervously

"S-sorry, Mina-Chan, Me and All-Might were talking about what to if my Quirk wasn't working or if I hadn't believed in myself like he said, motivation stuff, I-It won't happen," Izuku said with pleading eyes.

"Apology accepted Izukuuu," She pecked his lips for a moment, the dust and debris ended, with the Arm Robbers safely in jail. A whole bunch of interviewers, paparazzi and ordinary citizens surround the Four Pro-Heros.

"Mina Ashido has done it again!" When citizens shouted, this comment triggered the daylights out of Bakugo.

"HEY YOU DIPSHIT, I WAS THE ONE WHO ENDED THOSE FUCKS" Bakugo was about to say something more, but a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"You promised not to be a whiny prude anymore, if you're not going to do it for your friends, at least do it for me." Uraraka stated, kissing his lips, Bakugo had a fed up blush and nodded, ever since they started being together, Uraraka's has tried many times to calm down his raging temper, and its produced semi above average results.

"F-fine, we worked together as a team" Bakugo said in a sigh.

"Ahaha, I really didn't do much dude, besides the Acidic Wall" Mina grinned to the crowd of reporters, rubbing the back of her head blushing.

"Yep, teamwork is always key, ain't that right Bakugo buddy," Izuku said towards him, the blonde explosion quirk nodded and began to calm down. Mina Ashido was really popular due to her carefree style and coolness to get along with the flow.

The crowd of people began to clap and applaud their new generation of hero's who had saved the day once again.

Line Break (Their Apartment)

"Izukuuu I'm starving," Mina complained, holding onto her stomach, Izuku sighed.

"You just had a sandwich that I made you," Izuku replied.

"But it wasn't enough, I'm 21 years old! I need big girl food!" She protested, Izuku looked at his watch, it was close to Seven O'Clock at night."

"You know what fine," The green-haired young man said, "I'm gonna go to the local store and get some spaghetti and meatballs" Mina's eyes lit up.

"Huzzah, another victory for Mina Aishido!" She grinned her trademark smile. She covered him with kisses and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Izuku, hurry up please, my stomach is dying over here." He nodded and quickly jetted towards the door.

* * *

Later that night, they were both asleep, when something Mina up, and it woke her up bad. She felt like her stomach was being punched a million times, she glanced over to a deep sleep Izuku, who really overdid it with their dinner.

She was careful not to wake him up and she quickly ran towards the bathroom, she turned on the bathroom fan so to not alert her lover.

She opened up the toilet and began to quietly hurl.

"A-ahh, what the fuck?" She whispered as she kept on hurling. She had never felt this way before in her life.

"Did we eat bad spaghetti." The pink young woman wondered as she quietly barfed again.

* * *

The last few days have been rough for Mina Aishido, she wasn't feeling like herself, the nausea was like hell for her. She didn't want to alert Izuku to keep her pride as being the tough but playful girl. Izuku was busy doing errands with Bakugo like talking to the Governor to improve crowd control and putting more police officers in banks so they can be alerted more quickly so an ugly incident like that won't happen again.

Today was the day that Uraraka Ochako was coming over so they can play Overwatch together with more cooperation. As she entered towards the room, she glanced at Mina who looked awful.

"Mina you look like a mess,"

"I don't feel so well," Mina confessed. "I haven't all week, but it seems worse today." She grimaced, "I actually thought I wasn't going to throw up, but I did dude." She shrugged, "My stomach feels so bad, I think it's that damn spaghetti I and Izuku-Kun ate last night."

"Do you have a fever?"

"No, I just feel very queasy, and I'm really tired. I just hope people don't notice it."

"What about Izuku?"

"Hasn't noticed yet."

It was at that moment Uraraka stared at her in a serious way.

"Mina, you and Izuku have slept together in three years right?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmmm, maybe it's something other than the Flu…" She said softly, arching her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about dude?"

"It would mean that you might be preggers Mina…"

Mina's Onyx eyes widened, she glanced at her phone calendar. And began to think inside her brain.

Did I take all the birth control pills? Was it possible I missed one?

"Shut up dude. Fuck outta here with that." Mina said pridefully.

"Heh, just kidding." She said laughing, I'm sure it's just a bad case of weird Spaghetti. I know you're on the pill. Stop looking so sweaty and lets play already, we're trying not to be stuck in Golds Remember?"

"Y-yeah." Mina said managing her trademark smile while closing her eyes.

She made a hard swallow, was it possible, that she didn't take all her pills?

After this game session, she needed to go to the drug store urgently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I'm trying to be more consistent with uploads.**

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**


	3. Finally Telling Him

**6 PM**

After playing Overwatch with Ochaco for a while, she received a text from Izuku saying he'll be back in one hour, as he was finished wrapping things up and talking to the governor. Mina quickly hurried inside the bathroom door, locking it. She dug inside the garbage can, pulling out the empty birth control package that was deep inside. She began to do big-brained calculations inside her head. The pink girl kept looking at the package; she noticed that there was one pill there on the top right corner. Which meant at some point she missed a day, Mina's face began to sour, her stomach already queasy began to turn?

"What day was it?" She tried to remember frantically.

She sat down on the bathroom floor, staring at the package. On occasion, she would miss a day or two because of her Pro-Hero activities, but then she remembered her night with Izuku when the two came back from home several weeks ago.

She put two and two together, she tried to stabilize her breathing and stay rational, it can't be, maybe it was just a fluke on her part, her period wasn't even due for a couple more days, and all her symptoms could be justified or explained by just the bad flu or bad spaghetti. It was just one pill, what were really the chances?

Feeling a little bit more confident, she looked under the bathroom sink, and found some pregnancy tests that Tsuyu gave her because she always thought it would look beautiful if Izuku and Mina had kids, she set them on the counter and waited.

She paced around the floor, her arms wrapped around herself; she wished that she hadn't been so reckless, that missing a pill was just from a different cycle, not that night where they slept after a long day of crime-fighting.

Mina groaned and held her stomach, she was really nervous, how much longer was this going to take? It had already been five minutes.

All of a sudden, her phone rang; she pulled her phone from the pocket. She knew that he was coming back early. She cleared her throat and tried to sound normal as she accepted the call, lifting the phone to her pink ears.

"Hey Izuku-Chan"

"Hey Pinky-Chan, know I said I was coming back in an hour, but the meeting ended a little bit early, I'm coming home right now."

His voice sounded so excited and full of joy and pride to come home to his beloved Alien Queen after a long day.

"A-ah, alright. H-hope to see you in a few minutes."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Is something wrong Pinky-Chan?"

"I'm…. I'm not feeling so hot."

Immediately, Izuku was concerned. "What is it, what kind of not feeling so hot?"

"My stomach is tumbling and aching, and I just…" Mina drew in a shaky breath.

"Okay, how about I make you some Miso soup when I get back, we'll just have a nice quiet night together, and then maybe tomorrow we can explore the city, consider it a mini honeymoon." Mina blushed slightly, it was really adorable when he was always offering some solutions for anything like a lovable nerd. That's why she fell in love with him.

She was about to say yes to all of that when she glanced down, her face frozen.

A pink plus sign and the word yes stared up at her, it wasn't a gag, it wasn't a joke. Mina Aishido was pregnant with his child.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked twice, tears that were already building just slid down like a waterfall. Her breathing began to pick up.

"Mina?" Izuku voice was soft, "Mina-Chan are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," She said, her voice was shaking, "We can't do any of the cool stuff we wanted like playing video games or us break dancing."

"Oh that's fin-"

"I don't want to anything with you because of what you'll think of me and my clumsiness." Mina blurted out; it felt like her voice was gasping for air.

"Mina-"

She hung up the phone.

Five minutes later she was sitting on the shower floor, resting her head against the cold marble, no matter how she looked at it, she was pregnant, being the Pro-Hero that she was. It felt like she gave in to her lust too much to her Izuku than to devote time to help people in need, a vow that she promised the moment she got her license to save and fight crime.

How was Deku going to react to the news? it's always been his dream to become a pro hero, he was enjoying his life with his girlfriend, he never once mentioned about having a baby to her face, he did say he planned on having a baby within a short sentence, but that was a long time ago and that would be years down the road.

How was she going to tell him?

What is she going to say.

Pro-Heros didn't get pregnant in their young careers.

With a last shaking sob, she got to her feet and splashed cold water her pink skin, careful not to get the water into her Onyx eyes, she trudged into the bedroom, locking the door, wondering if Izuku was almost coming home.

She half-sobbed and snorted.

There was fear in her heart, the once bubbly happy energetic young women had fear inside her, she was terrified.

She curled up on their bed, hugging her pillow, she felt the emotional weight of everything on her shoulders. She was so tired, she closed her eyes, trying to relax, she needed to calm down, and think things through, and decide what was her next step. She laid down back first in a protective matter not to hurt their baby.

Their baby-Izuku's baby, our child, was there. Tiny, no bigger than a tiny pink strawberry, inside her, growing.

That small strawberry that her body was trying to protect would change their lives forever, perhaps even the whole City of Musutafu.

The enormity of the situation slapped her across the face, she began to violent sob again, she buried her head against the pillow and cried until finally, she slept.

Mina awoke to a knock on the bedroom door.

"Mina-Chan, are you alright!" His voice had a concerning tone.

Mina sighed, she knew she had to tell him, she gingerly stood up and opened the door.

"M-mina-Chan" Izuku placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it softly.

"I've been knocking for the last few minutes"

Mina then stared about him, the way he spoke made her cry again.

"I'm s-sorry Mina," He spoke again in a murmured tone, he hugged her and caressed her hair and cute antennas "I know you're upset with me that I spend all day at Mustafu's City Hall.

She pulled back, "N-no Izuku, don't apologize, dude, I should be the one apologizing, about everything."

Izuku had a confused look on his face. Was she going to break up with him after all the trials together at UA, he then gulped. Mina then guided him at the edge of their bed, she held out her hand, he thought she was mad at him for being late, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Come here Izuku." He winced a little bit, was she really going to break up with him or something?

"Please…"

Izuku sighed and took her hand, she softly grasped it, and kissed his hand, causing him to blush deeply.

"I'm sorry about acting weird these past few hours, it's just that, I-I d-don't want you to b-b mad a-at me?"

Izuku shifted closer to her and kissed her lips, tasting her was so delicious. "You know that's never gonna happen," He shook his head, "Mina-Chan, I can't even imagine being angry at you."

"I f-forgot."

"Forgot what, one of your white masks," He chucked trying to bring light into a confusing situation.

"Let me finish Izuku, I-I f-forgot to take one of my pills several weeks ago when we came back after a long day remember before we made love, I didn't take a pill on one of those days. I-I'm pregnant."

Izuku blinked at her.

"I was using birth control pills to control my period, and then afterward I felt a little doozy, and threw up a bit last night. I thought it was just bad spaghetti, but it's no longer a fluke, im pregnant." Mina brushed away her tears, it was really uncommon for Pro-Heros to get pregnant really young, after all that hard work at the UA and them being trained by All Might, they should have had the opportunity to use this time to save the city with their fellow peers.

"Please say, something dude, you're scaring me," Mina spoke softly, her voice minced.

"W-what was that."

"I'm pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"I took a pregnancy test with one of the packages that Tsuyu Asui gave me."

"W-when?"

"After I finished playing Overwatch with Ochaco. I just decided to test myself." She then walked into the bathroom, grabbed the stick, and showed it to him, showing the test result as positive.

Izuku stared at Mina, his green eyes into her Onyx eyes. Caring and tender eyes were around his aura. He reached for her pink hands, lifting it to his mouth, nuzzling the skin and kissing her nails, his other hand touched her stomach.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"With my child."

"**_Our_** Child Izuku-Chan."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mina, our child." He caught the second word, the Alien Queen looked up to him, and tears were streaming across his face. He once again used his hands, spreading across her stomach.

"Y-you a-aren't mad at me."

He looked up and dropped down to one knee at the edge of the bed.

"I-I actually wanted us to have a baby with you, but I felt like we were so occupied with being Pro-Heros and stuff that I was too afraid to tell you, I didn't really want to scare you off because you were just as dedicated as me wanting to save the city." Izuku reached up and cupped her face.

"I'm really sorry not being more transparent with you Mina-Chan, No one will love you as I love you, you and our unborn child are what help me every day."

Mina blushed deeply when looking at him, a warm smile was plastered across her face.

"From now on, I'm going to dedicate taking care of both of you, at all costs!" He vowed, he rose up and laid her gently on the bed, plastering kisses all around her neck and breast area,

"Oh Izuku-Kun, thank you so much. Thank you very being with me when we first made contact with each other." Mina sobbed happily, Izuku used his hand to hand her tears.

"Say it, I want to hear it again." He said with an arm around his back.

"Izuku, I'm having your baby," Mina said, taking his hand and placing it on her belly again. He was going to get used to that.

Her pink eyes met her green eyes.

"Oh that reminds me, I'll probably have to request an early maternity leave for you, and I'll be on some type of desk duty."

"Oh please dude, I can handle being pregnant and still being a hero." She said, wiping the last tears away from her face.

"No way, also we can't let this go public, people know we're already together, but we can't let you being pregnant leak out, only a few of our friends and that's it maybe, we can't let Villains try to do anything to you when you're belly a bloaty."

"Izuku-Chan, you're thinking too hard." Mina said forcing a smile, even though in her heart he knew he was right."

"And I'm going to schedule an appointment with Recovery girl tomorrow. And also I have to do a better job doing more house chores around her-" Izuku's mouth was silenced with a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**Update coming in the next few days, thanks for reading.**


End file.
